


Think Before You Make Up Your Mind

by DefaltManifesto



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Radiant Dawn, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: Ike contemplates leaving Tellius.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For wheelofdawn on tumblr
> 
> Title from Some Say by Sum 41 cuz I cannot stop listening to their old shit this week I don't know.

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

“Are you ever angry that I didn’t take the money Sanaki offered?”

Soren looks up from his book. Ike sits across from him at the same table that sits in the small library at the Greil Mercenaries base. “You did take the money though. We got paid for the job.” Though they probably could’ve gotten more given that they helped take down a Goddess.

Ike doesn’t look at him, instead fiddling with a stray piece of thread on his shirt sleeve. “But she offered me land and status again. And so did Elincia. Does it bother you that we still live like this because I turned it all down?”

“No, but I’m sure it bothers Shinon if that matters to you at all,” Soren says as he shuts his book and sets it on the table. “What’s this all about?”

Ike shakes his head. “I just…I rejected the title and land again because I just want to be a mercenary. It’s all I want to do. But I don’t know if that’s realistic anymore. Rejecting titles and land doesn’t mean that people forget I exist.”

“True. But I don’t really see a solution to that Ike. A lot of people on Tellius consider you a hero, and that’s not going away even if you only ever take small jobs. It didn’t for your father, not in the long run,” Soren says. “And it won’t for you either, no matter how hard that is to hear.”

Ike looks over at him. “Thanks, I feel a lot better now.”

"Sorry.”

“No you’re right even if I don’t want you to be. I can’t do what I want and have a chance at a normal life here,” Ike says.

Soren remains silent for a moment before getting to his feet. “Let’s not talk about this anymore.”

Ike looks over at him in surprise. “What?”

“There is an obvious solution but you’re dancing around it because you’re not ready to face it yet, which is fine, but there’s no pint in sitting here being melancholy about it,” Soren says.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.”

Soren sighs and folds his arms across his chest. “Sorry for being short. I don’t mean to be, at least not with you. But you have to know that whatever decision you make in the end, I’m going to follow you, I’d hope that much would be obvious by now.”

When Ike looks up at him, Soren is looking stubbornly out the window, refusing to meet his eyes as his cheeks start to flush. Knowing it and hearing it are very different things in Ike’s mind because after everything he and Soren had been through together, the thought Soren wouldn’t follow him if he left Tellius was laughable. Still, it helps ease some of his anxiety to actually hear Soren say it.

“I’m going to bed. I’ll think about this more tomorrow,” Ike says.

 

-.-

 

Most nights, Soren sleeps in the same bed as Ike. Their relationship is well known by the rest of the company at this point and surprising to no one, not even Boyd. Still, some nights Soren doesn’t go to bed at all, his reading keeping him up late long into the night, which made sleeping in his chair seem much more reasonable.

Soren joins him that night though. He crawls into bed naked and kisses Ike slow and sweet as he starts tugging Ike’s clothes off. He’d expected a much more docile lover when he and Soren had first gone to bed together. Soren was the exact opposite of that. He straddles Ike’s hips and brings Ike’s hands up to rest on his own waist before guiding himself down on Ike’s cock, already slick so Ike slides in all the way. Ike squeezes his eyes shut, gasping Soren’s name out as quiet as he can. His fingers tighten on Soren’s hips, but he doesn’t dare try to guide any of Soren’s motions. He knows him too well to try that.

Soren rolls his hips, one hand bracing on Ike’s chest, the other moving to give his own cock long, slow strokes. Ike’s tongue darts out to wet his lips as he watches Soren. He likes watching Soren chase after his own pleasure, especially since he knows how hard it is for Sorent o actually let go instead of monitoring his actions. He likes the flush in Soren’s cheeks, so starkly different from the paleness of his skin. He likes the way his smooth motions dissolve into something far more frantic as he reaches his climax.

Ike follows shortly after, a handful of thrusts more than enough to get him there with Soren shaking and clenching down around him. Soren stretches out on top of him after he lets Ike’s cock slide out of him and presses small, short kisses to Ike’s collarbone as they both start to catch their breath. Ike stares at the ceiling and smooths a hand down Soren’s back as he thinks.

"I’m going to have to leave Tellius. I don’t even know if there’s anything past the desert though,” Ike says.

“We can visit Nailah,” Soren mumbles against Ike’s chest. “Maybe they know how to get across the desert. Go somewhere no one knows you, no one knows what I am…”

Ike’s arm tightens around Soren’s lower back as he presses a kiss to the top of Soren’s head. “That would be nice. It feels selfish though.”

Soren went tense in his arms and then pushed himself upright, grabbing the blanket to wrap around himself as he settles onto Ike’s thighs. “Ike, all you’ve done is give everyone everything your whole life. You gave it to your father, to Princess Elincia, to Crimea, Begnion, Sanaki, Gallia, Daein, me…you don’t have to constantly be worrying about other people. You’ve done enough of that.”

“But if I leave, who knows when I’ll come back?” Ike says, resting his hands on Soren’s thighs. “And I know Mist and the others won’t follow me. I’ll miss them, even if you don’t.”

Soren frowns. “I’ll miss them too. I might not show it as well as you, but I consider the Greil Mercenaries my family. I just know realistically you and I can’t have a life here, at least not one that isn’t going to get interrupted any time there’s an international crisis. If we find somewhere else…we can just be another pair of mercenaries.”

Ike tugs Soren back down to stretch out across from him. “I want that. I want that more than anything really.”

"So we’ll go. And if it doesn’t work, we can always come back. No one here would ever turn you away.”

It’s not as scary to thinka bout when Soren puts it that way, especially since he knows he’s right. Mist and the others…they want what’s best for him too. Perhaps, for the first time that he could remember, it was time to really put himself first.


End file.
